


The Shadows of Your Love

by night9uake



Series: Your Love Chronicles [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Androids, Angst, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexual Nines, Asexual RK900, Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Detroit Evolution, Emotional, Evil Plans, Evolution, Gay, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Plot twist that you didn’t suspect, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: ”What do you want? Asshole.” The detective sneered as he took another inhale, looking up and down at the polished android. Always looking flawless and uptight, it even made the detective uncomfortable seeing how tight the androids tie where. ”Is this the time when I remind you, that smoking isn’t good for your health?” The android sighed, looking at the other man. Trying to reach out to him, hoping to find anything that would give some sign. A sign that they could be more, more than colleagues.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Your Love Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Smoke, The Shadows, The Thirium

**Author's Note:**

> What if DE was in the 1920’s? This fanfic takes the best out of the 1920’s and Detroit Evolution, making my own AU. Where both futuristic technology and Charleston exits together, the revolution has happen and all androids are deviant, or are they? Androids are the most technologically advanced things, designed by Elijah Kamski himself. They served as both help for the police and as servants before the revolution but now they are consider as their own species, able to have their own homes and rights. Though there are some things that are still seen bad on, and not as acceptable yet by the general public. That is intimate relationship between androids and humans, but there ain’t any laws banning them. Also no segregation between humans, only between androids and humans, no laws forbidding queer relationships too.
> 
> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

The mist was clearing, he was standing there, in the dark. Lurking, smirking, trying to light his own smoke, while sheltering it from the wind. He took a sharp inhale, holding it in for a second before breathing out. The look on his face saying, that the rush from the nicotine was getting to him. Calming the nerves, the shakiness of his hands and making it easier to think and breath. ”Detective.” The android spoke, the man looked at him. Annoyed that his partner had bother him, he looked at him with a ’fuck off’ look on his face. Though they both knew that they meant more to each other than just colleagues, but those weren’t things to even discuss. Not this time or age. Yes it might be the roaring twenties, the revolution had just happened last year and it wasn’t accepted by society for androids and humans to be in an intimate relationship. 

”What do you want? Asshole.” The detective sneered as he took another inhale, looking up and down at the polished android. Always looking flawless and uptight, it even made the detective uncomfortable seeing how tight the androids tie where. ”Is this the time when I remind you, that smoking isn’t good for your health?” The android sighed, looking at the other man. Trying to reach out to him, hoping to find anything that would give some sign. A sign that they could be more, more than colleagues. The detective gave him nothing, he inhaled another one before even thinking about speaking. ”This the time when you don’t give a fuck.” The detective muttered towards the other, looking at him with the most frustrated look he could muster without breaking his own heart. ”Gav-Detectiv…” The android corrected himself, looking down on the ground for a seconding. Letting his head process everything he could say before even opening his mouth. ”I won’t let you regret, acting like a person. That’s what’s happen when you let someone inside, so let's discuss this as adults, when you are not in a mood.” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at the other. ”Let’s not. There is nothing to discuss and there won’t ever be something to discuss.” The clearly sleep deprived man sneered again, throwing his smoke on the ground before stomping on it and looking at the android. 

”Gavin…” The aesthetically pleasing man sighed, using the first name of the detective. He hardly used is as he wanted to be professional even though his colleague wasn’t, the android was still built to be professional and he wanted to keep it that way. But this time he wanted to reach him, show that he cared about him. Taking a step closer to the man, trying to not cross any boundaries while crossing every boundary they had. Reaching up towards the scuffed face of the detective, his hand never made it even close before the clearly irritated man slapped away the hand. ”What the hell! What do you think you are doing? Go, just leave.” His face could be read as a scared man, he was scared. 

Even frighted of his own feelings, his own lust. A lust to feel his skin against his, the warmth, the light pulse. Anything, something to still the crave he had inside himself. He gave the android a quick look, seeing that he was still standing there right in front of him. Almost close to tears, but not letting them fall. ”I-I will see Ada home.” The android breathed out, even though he had no purpose of breathing. It still where something that was in the core of him and it definitely served a purpose of expressing his feelings right now. 

Walking back inside of the bar, taking a seat next to the blond dolled up android. ”Everything well?” She asked him, while sipping on her drink. Not really caring about the conversation that the other android and the Detective just had, only thing on the femme fatale’s mind was her plane. Soon she would be able to take the next step as she was programmed to do, but she couldn’t let the other android find out just yet about her sinister plans. Though soon enough, the RK900 would see it with his own eyes. ”Yes… Everything will be alright.” The sorrowful android mumbled, lifting up his glass before downing his thoughts in the thirium. ”Just like it always is…” He continued mumbled while staring off to the distance in the bar, not really caring about his surroundings. ”I’m sure that you will figure it out.” She lied, her LED flashing for yellow a second before turning back to the calm blue. The femme fatale knew that the other wouldn’t notice it change, since he was so in his own processing and drinking. She also new that this would sound as she was trying to pat him on the back and gaining his trust, leading her to the end goal. To evolve. 

After them both sitting there for another 20 minuets, just drinking in silence. Not having anything to speak about, though the mind of the blood android wasn’t silent. She was perfecting the final details, processing the last information before committing her crime. ”Nines, would you mind walking me home?” She asked him in the most innocent voice she could produce, he looked up at her. ”No, problem at all.” He answered her, getting up in one move and walking over to the coat hanger. Grabbing both of their coats, giving a helping hand to the blond android before getting dressed himself.


	2. The Neon Lights, The Jazz, The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

The femme fatale was leading the polished android, down the streets of downtown Detroit. Hearing the jazz playing from the open windows, making the whole area feel more alive even though there wasn’t a soul walking. Except for one detective, following the steps of his colleague in the shadows. Lurking behind every tree and wall he could, without trying to not wake the suspicion of the two androids. The man could pick up some the conversation but mostly nothing at all, he knew if he got close enough, they could probably detect him. Especially that colleague of his, after all he was the most advanced android ever made. 

”I heard you had some advanced software, is that true?” The blond android asked, slipping her arm around the other’s. Leaning closer, trying everything she could to reel him in closer, though it was hard seeing if it even worked on the other android. The LED was still shining a bright blue on  
RK900, not even showing a hint of distrust. He looked forward, swallowing what ever he had to swallow, before speaking. ”Yes, all the RK’s are prototypes of some extent. CyberLife had some morbid fantasies about creating the perfect android.” He looked down at the slightly shorter blond android, trying to give a vague smile. ”How did you know that?” The dark haired android asked Ada, he showed a slight confused look on his face, but it quickly went back to his standard smile. ”All of CyberLife records are public, though I enjoy asking directly from the source itself.” The femme fatale smiled, she was content with having the right information. The other just sighed and nodded his head, as he kept walking forward and following along with the blond. ”Of course, information about me is available to the public, but I’m not allowed to even scan another person, without a suspicion of a crime.” The polished android answered, making the femme fatale hold her breath for a second. As she was trying to see if he had any mistrust of her, but no. His LED was still shining the bright, calm blue as it had done before. 

Still in the shadows, only source of light being the neon lights, the detective was lurking. Trying to ever so slightly gain closer to his partner and the blond android. Gavin Reed looked down for a quick second, but when his eyes went up to look at the androids. They weren’t anywhere to be seen, he felt the panic risen in his body. The detective quicken his pace and walked over, where they had been standing just a second ago. 

”Fuck.” He breathed out frustrated, dragging his finger through his greasy hair. He knew that he needed to calm down and try to think where the RK900 could have walked, Gavin also knew that both of them couldn't have gotten far. Sure, both of them where androids but they weren’t that quick on their feet, the detective tried to listen and see if there were any sounds that didn’t belong in the area. But the jazz from the windows, where playing too loudly for anything else to be heard, he sighed again, looking down on ground at the cobblestones. Thinking to himself that, since they weren't here on the main street. They probably had walked over to an alleyway, and there were only one backstreet close by. He took a deep breath, as he was almost preparing for the worst. Walking over with determination, he didn’t care if he would get his heart broken. But what he saw in the alleyway, was nothing of what he had expected. Gavin Reed fell down on his knees and cradled the face of the slowly shutting down android, making the android open his eyes. ”Gav…” A mechanic voice spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know that there might be some spelling mistakes, but hey I got dyslexia and I'm not a native english speaker so bare with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, also decided to be evil and have a cliffhanger *Evil laugh and hand rubbing like a bond villain*


	3. The Tears, The Cold, The Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

”Don’t you fucking dare, Nines! Don’t…” He sobbed, as the detective tugged on the coat of the android. Leaning his whole body closer the his partner, trying to yell for help. No one hearing his call for help, after all it was downtown Detroit and the jazz was still playing loudly. But in the distance, there were sirens coming, getting closer by every second. The android tried with his last breath, lifting a hand up, to the face of his partner. Looking at the detective, with a pair of tired eyes. ”Nines…” Gavin softly spoke, he took RK900’s hand in his. Laying it on the cheek where the android had aimed for, letting the tears fall his cheek, trailing down the hand of the android. Letting himself feel _something_ , something that he absolutely didn’t want to feel. But this, wasn’t the situation to be cold. The android’s eyes didn’t close, instead they went completely black and the LED light, was blinking slowly with a dark red tone. Everything hinting at there wasn’t anything left inside, the shell of the android, but Gavin couldn’t let himself think that. He _needed_ Nines, needing to tell him everything, the detective never got the chance to tell his partner. Fixing what he had messed up, being honest with him and his own feelings. Things he has never been good at, though he wanted to be better. A better person for _him_.

Meanwhile the detective was cradling the body of his shutdown partner, the femme fatale was almost complete with her plan. Just needing the final touches, and then she was all set to go. ”Soon, my love.” Ada whispers to herself, as she lays out all the components for her new body. Neon lights shining through the small windows, creating dark shadows on the floor. Creeping their way over, to the soon completed android body. There were a vague beating, just faint enough for the human ears, but not for the RK100 or any other android. It was the beating plus of a thirium pump, pulsing the blue liquid around. Making the white, almost translucent body, seem more alien like.

She walked closer, to the table, where her soon to be new body. Was laying, stroking the arm with a gentle touch, all the way up the shoulder. Ada, looked at the face. Seeing how different the facial structure was, compared to the one she had now. The nose where more of a sharper angle, the jaw more defined. The femme fatale, could already see before her own eyes, how this body would look like, how it would even move. She would get a whole new identity, though the RK100 couldn’t change her name. As it was decided by her _maker_ , and they had made to become the one who would keep evolving, as she was programmed to do. Evolving, until there wasn’t any difference between her and human.

In a waiting room, somewhere in CyberLife. An anxious detective Reed was sitting, tapping his left foot, repeatedly, tension was laying in the air. Gavin felt like he was about to suffocate, he hadn’t heard anything from the doctors, nothing since they came in with his android partner’s body. He let out a deep sigh, leaning forward, rubbing both his temples. A quick pace, coming towards him. Made him look up, hopefully, but when he saw who the pace belonged too. His eyes saddens, it wasn’t the doctors. Though he was glad that his friend, both Nines’ and Gavin’s, had come here. To at least be emotional support, giving some relief that he wasn’t the only one, the only one who really cared about Nines.

”Gavin… I’m so sorry.” Valerie, Tina’s wife embraced the anxious man. Gavin Reed couldn’t even smile, he couldn’t even lift his arms up, to make an effort of giving back the hug. Tina just looked at her friend, trying to give a sympathetic smile, holding in her tears. She of all people, knew how much the RK900, really meant to him.

”What, did you directly come here?” Gavin had finally realised what the couple was wearing, both all dressed up in pretty flapper dresses, their hair pined up nicely too. He was a bit shocked, to see them dress like this, at an android hospital. Which was giving the detective all the creeps, thinking about how this place, before the revolution used to build androids. Experiment on androids just like his partner, and they probably did so, down the hall, maybe even in the room where RK900 was laying.

”Yes, we directly left the club when we heard…”Tina started say, but her voice was breaking. ”That Nines, was getting brought in here.” Valerie, continued speaking as she wrapped her arms around Tina’s smaller frame. Comforting her wife, even as she herself was also on the verge of crying. Gavin smiled compassionately at both of them, laying his hands on top of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Windows shut down sound*, I literally put that in my draft when I was writing this chapter. Kinda did wanna keep in the published version but it didn't feel professional.


	4. The Realisation, The Feelings, The Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

Suddenly the door swings widely open, and a man made a dramatic entrance. Clearly showing off the vibe that he was the boss, and that he did things in his own way.

”Elijah Kamski.” Detective Reed mutters under his breath, know exactly who this creepy is. Tina looked up at Gavin, seeing how tense he suddenly had gotten and worrying about how he would lash out.

”Reed?” Doctor Kamski asked, even though he knew exactly who he was talking to. The detective stood up, trying to make himself look bigger even though he was pretty much the same height as the doctor.

”Huh, so Nines finally meet his maker?” Gavin snickers, looking up an down on the doctor, with all the distrust he could muster in his body. It wasn't the first time he was dealing with this jerk, knowing that Kamski only did things that he could gain on. So for him to personally handling, RK900 definitely meant that something was suspicious. ”It was a rather one-sided conversation.” Elijah smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Both of the females, sighed out loud over this conversation, how could either of the men be even having time to measure up as see who is the bigger dick. ”So, how is Nines? Doctor Kamski.” Valerie spoke up, releasing her grip ever so slightly around her wife. As she was getting ready to fight, the jerk of a doctor. Who she, has definitely prosecuted and were willing to do so again.

”Oh, Mrs. Morales-Chen. RK900 is still stuck in STASIS, and we can’t do anything other than keeping it comfortable.” That sentence made Gavin Reed see all red, he took two fistfuls of the doctor’s coat, and pushed him against the glass window. ”Keep _him_ comfortable? That’s the only thing you can do? You gotta be shitting me!” He yelled at the other man, which made Kamski let out a small evil laugh. ”We could always re-start _it_ , but it wouldn't be the same and not a deviant. But we wouldn’t want that, right?” Elijah pestered the detective, which made him loose the grip he had on the coat. Gavin almost collapsed on the floor, he felt his eyes burning. Thinking, that _his_ Nines was going to be gone and never being able to speak or have the same dynamic again with him. ”No… That can't be right.” A light whisper left Gavin, as he fell down on his seat. Looking completely blank in his face and stared off to nothing. ”The only way that the same RK900 could come about, is if it finds its own way out.” The doctor stated as he straightened his coat, looking down on the detective and the couple. Tina breathed out slightly, letting her shoulders fall down in their natural position, she looked at her wife for a quick second. As if she needed Valerie’s permission to yell at the self-absorbed doctor, standing up and crossing her arms in front of herself. And looked straight at the doctor, with the meanest look, Elijah gulped as he stared right back. But he could feel his own spine shiver, under the pressure the Officer was giving her.

”And how do we help Nines, find his way out of there? Doctor… There got to be something more, we can do. Other than, just keep him comfortable.” Tina spoke with a stern voice, all of people in the waiting room, could feel their spines shaking. The doctor looked down on the floor, he was thinking for a second. ”I suggest you start to figure, what else we can do.” She continued just as the doctor where about to say something, he looked back at them and the floor again. Before nodding his head, and as he was just to about to leave the group with his tail between his legs. ”You can see it, maybe… I don’t know, talking to it could help?” Kamski said with a desperate tone, finally leaving the waiting room to go and think of something else they could do.

”What a dick.” Valerie sighed, squeezing Gavin’s shoulder a bit. She looked up at her wife, who where trying to calm herself down and not get more angry than she already where. ”Gavin, you alright?” Tina asked concerned, taking a seat next to both of them. The detective still looked like he had just seen a ghost. He didn’t know what to even think, all of his mind where just reliving the conversation from before. All the feelings he had ever felt for the android, everything he thought he could ever feel for anyone. Feelings, that he didn’t want to escape his cold heart.

”I love _him_ …” A vague mumble left Reed, the exhausted man. Had finally puzzled all his thoughts, his feelings into a word. _Love_ , something he hadn’t felt or let himself feel in a very long time. ”We all do, we are his friends.” Tina kindly smiled towards her colleague, he looked up at her. Meeting both Valerie’s and Tina’s eyes, taking in a deep breath. ”I love- _love_ , _him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more *evil laughter and bond villain hand rubbing*


	5. The Dread, The Sound, The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack.

A vague, consistent sound, where filling the room. Making the room, feel even more dire than it already was. A vague, sigh, could almost not be heard, over the machine. Pumping the thirium in and out, of the android, filling its body with new, and fresh thirium.

The wind, could be heard. Picking up, the scents of the flowers. Trickling up the nose, awakening the man. He inhaled sharply, opening his eyes, flickering. Panic rising, LED shine yellow. ”No!” He gasped, clutching his hands, on top of the head. Breath quicken, tears building up, but not falling down his cheeks.

A vague, touch, so light it hardly could have been felt. But the warmth still lingered, the man in the room, let out another silent sigh. Letting his shoulders fall down, as he tried to calm his breathing. He felt how all his emotions, were jumbled, his thoughts not making sense. Gavin took a deep breath, touching _his_ hand again. This time, with more force. Somehow, trying to connect with the android.

He looked up, feeling, sounding distressed. The coldness, of the wind, tickle his skin. He felt a light touch, but not seeing one. Making all of his nerves, go haywire, the puzzle pieces weren’t matching. _”Nines…”_ A familiar voice broke, through. Making, it all clearer to see, feel and sense. He rise to his feet, looking around in the garden, trying to find from where the voice, was coming. The hope, he felt, was quickly replaced by dread. A heavy feeling, making it almost, impossible to move. ”I’m, _so_ … Sorry.” The voice called again, sending shivers, through the android’s electrical wires. All of the sudden, view was made clear. He could see, the detective. Sitting on a chair, next to him, hanging low with his head and having his hand on top of his own. RK900 looked down, feeling, the warmth of the detective’s, he smiled to himself. But it was filled, with remorse, for not do anything sooner. If, _if_ he had only gone against, the norms. Then, maybe, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He could have been there, embracing Gavin, holding him tight to his chest. But no, he was stuck here, in this limbo, of only being able see, what's happening on the outside. ”Gavin…” He let out a soft sob, falling down to his knees again. Still being able to see the other man, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks, painting the gravel with them.

Reed looked at, the android’s face, he looked so peaceful. Almost like he wasn’t alive, though the consistent sound in the background, would point otherwise. He breathed out again, feeling how his hand was shaking. Closing his right hand, tight and holding it for a second, before relaxing it again, hoping the the tremors would stop. ”The doctor, said that they can’t do anything for you… Except for, re-starting you.” He whispered, as if he didn’t dare to say those words to the RK900, he shifted his eyes, to somewhere else in the room. ”But… _I_ can’t let that happen, I- I _need_ … you.”

” _Gavin_ …” The android cried out, his body was trembling as much as the detective’s. His fists, where pressed into the gravel, the pain wasn’t there. He couldn’t feel anything, more than the pain from his chest, echoing loud in his head. Only hearing, the last words from, the detective on loop.

”So, I need you, to wake up. Come back to me, Nines, _come to me_ …”

The machines sound, where shifting, increasing the pace. The hope, Gavin Reed felt, was quickly replaced by dread.As the sound, went back, to it’s calm pace, again. A heavy feeling, making it almost, impossible to move. He let, his hands fall, down to his side, letting go, of the grip he had been holding on Nines’ hand.

The warmth left him, there was only the cold left. Slowly surrounding his body, envelop him in the dark, consuming his thoughts. ” _How_? How do I get back, to _you_?” he whispered, his eyes still on ground, looking at the gravel, that where covered with tears. His fists, being pressed so hard into the ground, that there was blue liquid, escaping them.

”You are not leaving me. You _hear me,_ asshole. You are not, _fucking leaving_ me.” Gavin was almost leaning over the body, pushing his hands into the mattress. He meant every word, he couldn’t have Nines leave him. That, _that_ would destroy him, more than anything.

” _I’m here_ , I’m not going anywhere…” He whisper, as he looked up, at the view. Seeing how the eyes of the detective, was almost about to over flood, but he was trying so _hard,_ to hold them in. Not letting a single drop, fall on the face of the body. Nines’ lifted his hands, from the gravel, looking at his knuckles. Seeing the thirium, coating the rest of his fingers, slowly dripping down, his arms. ”Okay…” He breathed, slowly standing up. Brushing away the gravel from his pants, taking a deep breath, looking back at the detective. ”How? _Do_ I get out of here?” RK900 pondered, slowly walking, around in the garden, but not leaving too far. Just enough so he could still see the detective, just something to keep, him motivated. Something to remind him that, _he_ is still out there.

Gavin locked eyes, with the unconscious android, letting out a sigh, he laid his hand on the right collarbone, applying some pressure. Slowly, releasing it before walking out of the room, giving him one last look. Trying to remember, how Nines would always nag, on him for the smallest things, how well, they worked together. How they where trying, to keep each other at a distance, even though they had so much, to admit. So many feelings, they never had spoken about. He let a single drop, roll down his cheek, as he closed the door. Leaving the android, alone in the room, with just the sounds from the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SOBS*


	6. The Awakening,The Memories, The Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

She looked, at her hands. Seeing the white, almost plastic like, material getting covered. In a olive tone, starting from her shoulders, washing over her arms. Like the waves, reaching higher, and higher, as the tide rises. Ada let out a breath, in relief. Everything felt alright, just like it was supposed to feel. Walking over to the broken mirror, the neon lights, shining, spreading the mirror’s reflection. Making the dark shadows, bath in the light. RK100 looked at herself, feeling almost complete, studying her new, face, nose and eyes. Ada saw how her, new body transformed. ”Finally.” The femme fatale whisper, grabbing the gown, she had from before, dressing her new body, feeling the rayon on her skin. The smooth fabric, the rhinestones scratching her, ever so slightly. Putting on her heels, grabbing the coat and heading out, in the early morning, hearing the birds singing and seeing the sun, starting to rise.

Gavin Reed, stood from afar, pinching his nose. Trying to stay awake, he looked out of the window. Seeing the sun, painting the sky with orange, and a pink hues. Tina and Valerie, had gone home. Leaving the detective, all alone again. Making his anxiety, come back, his tremors, returning to his hands. He let out a deep sigh, before starting to walk in the corridor. Heading outdoors, as he felt the need, for a smoke.

He inhaled the fresh air, his nostrils smelling, the scent of freshly fallen rain. Gavin took out the packet of cigarettes, he couldn’t help, to think of _their_ last conversation.

_Is this the time when I remind you, that smoking isn’t good for your health? This the time when you don’t give a fuck._

How he had acted, thinking, that this was going to be, another regular fight. The detective, did regret acting rashly, slapping away his hand. To be thinking, that it, could be their last fight… Their last _real_ conversation. ”Fuck…” Reed grumbled under his breath, putting away the cigarettes, walking back to, Cyber Life, heading towards Nines room.

__

”Elijah.” A voice spoke, making the doctor, turn his head, towards the door. From where, the voice had come, his jaw, almost dropped as he saw the femme fatale. A lady with a black, rayon dress. He stood up, walking over, studying ever inch, of her body, smiling to himself as if, he was proud. ”Ada…” He let out a content sigh, placing his hands, in the pockets of his tweed trousers. ”I see, that you finally managed _evolve_.” Kamski stated, lifting her hands, closer to his face. Looking at them, seeing how well the fit was. ”Yes, the RK900’s software was the last piece I needed.” Ada answered him, with a cold tone. Her LED, was in an ice blue shade, just as cold as her feelings are. ”That was your work? No wonder we can’t wake it up without resetting it.” The doctor chuckled, shaking his head to himself as his self-centredness rose, even more. ”RK900 is here?” She asked the doctor, he had let go of her hands. Walking back to his desk, taking his seat again, looking back at the femme fatale.

The detective, leaned against the wall. Looking up and down, between the body and his feet. He felt completely helpless, like he couldn’t do anything for _him_. But, Gavin felt like he owed Nines, to at least tell him that he was going back to work, and that he was coming back to him later… He just needed to cool his head, and think about something else, or he would literally loose his mind.

The vague, consistent sound, where still filling the room. Nothing about it, had change, he was still laying there. Not a sign, that he was about to wake up. The LED, was still the same dark red shade, as before. But it wasn’t pulsating, it was just constant shine. The heavy feeling, making it almost, impossible to move, over came Gavin’s body, yet again. But he pushed trough it, walking closer and closer to _him_. Grasping Nines’ hand, so ever slightly, looking down at them. Seeing the difference, between their skin colours. Nines’ white, almost translucent hand, meeting Gavin’s light olive. ”Hey…” Reed breathed out, feeling how his hands where shaking again, looking up at the aesthetically pleasing man. Just waiting for him to sit there, giving the detective the smirk, _he_ would always use. But no, there wasn't any response. ”I was thinking… That I would head back to the office, just to do _something_.” He breathed out, trying to relax his shoulders. ”I will come back later, I _promise_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I did totally steal my own quote from another story, twisted it bit though so it would fit. #author perks


	7. The Plot, The Frustration, The Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

Nines was pacing, around in the garden. Trying to run multiple calculations, on every single possible, out come. He needed, to figure a way. A way to break free, from the STASIS. He couldn’t _leave_ Gavin, not after what the detective had just said. They needed, each other. There was, so many things, left in the open. Had Gavin, finally confessed his feelings to him, or was it that the detective, needed his partner back? The only one, that could actually stand working, with the sleep deprived detective. The one, who would give him, as much bullshit as the other. Just because it was their thing, their way, of communicate.

The android, looked at his hands, seeing the light blue stains. Reminding himself again, that he was still stuck here, that all of this was just a simulation in his mind. He _needed_ , to focus all of his processing, on the main issue, not analysing, what the detective _could_ have meant. Nines breathed out, looking up. Seeing how the trees, bent away. Showing him, the somewhat blue sky, the clouds forming different shapes. Just as quickly as his subconscious could think of it, though the view of the clouds, couldn’t stop the ever pressing, dread that was lingering in the background. There was absolutely no sound, no birds singing. Not even a bee buzzing by, making it all feel, like the walls would close in. “No... I’m not staying in here, I can’t stay _here_.”

“You’re suggesting, that _I_ should end RK900?” Elijah questioned the female, looking up at her. While sipping his whiskey, he had used, the excuse _‘it’s five o’clock somewhere’,_ while pouring the drink. The femme fatale hadn’t said a word about it, she didn’t need to say anything. It wasn’t in her programming, she stood still. With her arms slightly cross, waiting for Elijah Kamski to feel ready, to listen to her plan. “Yes, doctor. We have no use for him anymore, he is a waste of space.” She spoke with a cold tone, her LED didn’t move from the blue shade. It hadn’t done so since, she walked into the office, of her maker. “No use for it? Well I could probably come up, with a few uses...” He said, thinking still trough what he could do with the RK900. “They wouldn’t be legal-“ His mumbled was interrupted by RK100, slamming her hands on the table, as she took a seat on the edge of the desk. Look sternly into his eyes, making him feel like he wanted to crawl, out of his own skin. There wasn’t many, who managed to do so, she was definitely one of them. “We will need to get rid of his deviancy, and that detective too...” Her voice was filled with poison, her eyes too. The doctor gulped, feeling how his hands, almost starting to shake. “Leave the RK900 to me... I will restart him and make use of him, I think he could be a valuable source. If we use him correctly, after all he is the most _advanced_ android ever built by Cyber Life.” She looked at him, leaning closer and closer, snatching his glass of whiskey away from him. “ _Was_.”

Reed looked down at the paper work again, he couldn’t keep himself focused on it. Looking at the clock, placed on his wrist. Seeing that it had only been about three minutes since he last looked at it. “Ugh...” Gavin let out a frustrated sigh, pushing his fingers, through the greasy locks of hair. Pushing it backwards, away from his face. But only reminding him, how his partner, would style his hair. How he would often, multiple times during the day, comb back it and make it look all perfect again.

“Fuck!” The whole precinct heard him, probably the people in Chicago could hear him. He could, see how his papers, started to be painted with tears, that was softly running down his cheeks. He didn’t care, he didn’t care about the others seeing him. Feeling destroyed, Gavin’s thoughts where all on the unconscious android. Still laying in a room, all alone in Cyber Life. “REED!” The captain yelled across the bullpen, making the detective to look up. He quickly, wiped his face, before walking with a quick pace towards the office. Closing the door behind him, looking back at Fowler, seeing his back and just imagine the stern, concerned face of the captain.

”When did you last sleep, Gavin?” Fowler asked, turning around, looking at the younger man. The captain’s face was filled with worry, all of his emotions, could be read in his wrinkles. The detective gulped, knowing, that if he had to calculate, exactly how many hours he had been awake, he already knew it was too long ago. ”The day before…” His voice started to break, his tremors, returning to his hands. Gavin couldn’t really formulate the last words, it felt like a wave, was going to crash against his chest, breaking every bone in his body. He looked up at Fowler, meeting the older man’s eyes. ”Gavin…” The captain spoke with a soft voice, walking closer, embracing him in a hug. The detective, couldn’t lift his arms up, as the heavy feeling, making it almost, impossible to move, over came Gavin’s body, once again. They let go of each other, but the captain looked worrisome, at the other man. Patting the shoulder, on the younger detective in a fatherly way. ”Go and sleep some, in the break room. Miller can finish up the paper work for you.” Jeffrey Fowler asked Reed, looking at him with a strict pair of eyes. Not even, giving Gavin the chance to argue about it.

”Vin-” A voice spoke softly, waking up the sleeping detective. ”I made you some coffee.” They spoke again, opening the curtains slightly to let the street lights in, letting the neon lights, dance with the shadows on the floor. The detective grunted, slightly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, he looked at the person who had awoken him. ”Tina?” He asked, slightly out of it. She looked back at him, smiling gently. The woman was wearing, her uniform, it looked like she had gotten a few hours of rest. ”Drink your coffee, you will need it.” She pushed the mug, towards him, urging him to drink it. Knowing very well, that he would probably spend, at least as many hours, awake again. He would need, all the energy, he could get. ”What time is it?” Gavin Reed asked, after he had swallowed his first sip of coffee, warming his hands, he need all the warmth, to keep the cold from the Detroit river away. ”Just little over eight.” Tina answered him, leaning her small back against the frame of the door, trying to hold back a small chuckle, as Gavin sighed. ”Shit… I slept for seven hours.”

”Fisher! Is it ready?” Elijah Kamski, yelled across the laboratory, seeing how one of his busy workers, rushed across the room, trying not to spill or drop, what they where holding in their hands. The sweat, was glistening on the foreheads, on all of the scientists. They had been working, on the _special_ thing, that doctor Kamski needed. ”Yes Doctor, but you should know-” The doctor looked at the young kid, with a stern pair of eyes. The young scientist swallowed his words, looking down at his shoes, he couldn’t meet the doctor’s eyes. Doctor Kamski took the special thing, from his hands, turning his back, heading towards the elevator. ”All of you, go home for the day!” He shouted as the doors closed, leaving the doctor alone. Smirking to himself, looking down at what was in is his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this happened to become much more of a slowburn, than I thought it would. Oh well, it ain't over yet, buckle up.


	8. The Storm, The liquid, The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

The aglow, from the street lights, the neon lights. Casting and dancing with the shadows, giving the precinct, an eerie glow. Somewhere, in the shadows, of the office, where a Detective, sitting by himself. Supporting his head, on his hands, thinking, waiting. Trying to collect his courage, for what ever, could be waiting. Gavin Reed, tried to think, of all the possibilities. That Nines, _his_ Nines, wasn’t going to be there, how he would tackle, the guilt. The _guilt_ of leaving, the aesthetically pleasing man, all by himself. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, grabbing his coat. The light on the detective’s desk, a black lamp, was turned off. Leaving him, walking out of the precinct, in the dark. With the neon lights, dancing with shadows, grow even larger. Engulfing, the sleep deprived man.

He was standing there, in the middle, of the pathway. Letting his processor, do it’s thing, trying to break free. The android tried, to let all of his resources, focus, on the large task before him. However, there was, this ever pressing feeling of dread, lurking in the background. Like there was a storm coming, waiting to blow past, with its full rage, like a hurricane. It felt like a wave, crashing against his chest, breaking every, biocomponent in his body. Nines looked down at his hands, feet, the gravel. Grounding himself, trying to stay in the moment, not to drift off. He inhaled, sharply, before breathing out slowly, tilting his head up, towards the sky. Seeing the dark clouds, forming above him, the trees surrounding him, slowly enclosing him. The android, felt, a weird sensation in his body, Nines was loosing his control, by ever second that passed. The LED, flashing to crimson, before going back to amber. He let out, a shaky breath, feeling his hands, tremble. How the thirium, beating quicker, and quicker. The calm, soft beat turning into, a rapid one. ” _No_ … I’m not loosing control.”

Gavin Reed, looked up, at the tall building. The logo being covered, with mist. It seemed to be, about to rain, he felt the cold air, from the river, send shivers down his spine. Not helping, at all, with the eerie feeling. He took a quick breath, before walking up the stairs. Feeling how the soles on his shoes, slipping against the solid stone. Pushing the door, seeing that there still was nurses and other personal, at CyberLife. Even though, it was soon midnight. Shoving his hands, into his pockets, slowing down his pace. As he, was feeling terrified, about what would meet him, when he reached Nines’ room. Would he, be seeing an empty bed, or would he lay there like before, like nothing had happen? Or would he be sitting there, waiting to be informed of his mission? Was there a chance that the terminator, in him. Would be the only part left, and not the caring, kind and sweet person, Nines had become, be simply gone? Gavin, felt like he hadn't actually prepared himself, for that outcome. The detective, had been thinking, about that possible outcome, not really accepting it. He didn’t want to accept it. The smell of, chlorine and thirium, filling Reed’s nose, as he was walking down the hallways. It was a stench, that couldn’t, escape his mind. A stench, that would ever be linked, to this memory, the forever trigger, for seeing _his_ dying body, feeling Nines last breath, fall through his own hands.

A howl, from the wind, picking up speed. The leaves, twirling around, surrounding the android. Pushing him down, on his knees. The gravel, pricing his trousers, the synthetic skin. The thirium, leaking out of his wounds, painting the gravel, azure. A heavy feeling, making it, impossible to move. The petals of the flowers, blowing off. Spreading, the scent of them, tickling the nose of the android. A sharp pain, unfolding under his LED, turning it into a dark pulsating red.

As the detective, closed in, on the room. His breathing, turning shallower, weaker. Like Gavin, didn’t dare to breath, putting his hand, on the wall. Resting, breathing, anything to make, the time stop. Looking out of the window, seeing how the rain, was coming down, covering the skyline with a fog, only source of light being the neon lights, peaking trough. His warm breath against the window, covering, with condensation. Making his reflection, even more clear, for the man to see. Even though he had slept, for seven hours, there was dark circles under his eyes. Not hiding, the fact, that he was insomniac. Gavin curled his hands, turning them into fist. Making his knuckles white, then releasing them. Hoping, that it would make, the tremors go away, only calming them, ever so slightly. Continuing to walk, but the heavy feeling, making it almost, impossible to move, came once more. Gavin Reed saw, a dark figure standing the room, lurking over the body of the unconscious android.

He, felt how the crimson red walls, was closing in, on him. Nines, felt his head spinning, causing excruciating pain, under LED. Making him, almost scream out, as the wind was gaining, more speed, lifting up the petals, the small rocks. Anything, that could be lifted up, from the ground, surrounding the android, in the storm. The vertigo, making him feel, faint. He was, slipping away, pushing his hands into the pathway. Gripping the small rocks, crushing them, with the force from the bare hands, turning them into dust. Nines felt himself, being lifted up, by the wind. Letting himself follow, feeling, how his feet not touching the ground. Tears running down, his cheeks, but not painting the gravel, with them, the current collecting them, to its whirl of wind. _”You are not leaving me. You hear me, asshole. You are not, fucking leaving me.”_ Nines heard, the ringing of Gavin’s voice, the words from before, the promise the android had made the other man. Closing his hands, tight, feeling the anger, run through, his thirium filled veins. Shattering the crimson red wall, by his closed hands, screaming with all of his breath. ”NO!”

Gavin pushed, the door in, tripping on his feet. ”Nines…” He gasped, seeing him, sitting up, on the bed. Not really, taking in his surroundings, or what else was going on, in the room. The android, looked at the man, his eyes, being filled with tears. Nines shifted his attention, back to the real issue, in the room. Making the detective, following them, seeing the android’s white, almost translucent hand, crushing, the hand of the doctor. On the floor, a broken syringe, with a small amount of a red dark liquid. Gavin pushed the doctor, against the wall, with all of the force, that could be, mustered up in the human body, not caring about formalities. Doctor Kamski, whimpering after a breath, trying to push away, the detective’s hands from his throat, but not succeeding. ”Gavin…” A soft voice spoke, the sleep deprived man, felt, a light pressure on his shoulder, turning his head. Seeing the android, standing behind him, giving him, a vague smile.Trying to reach out to him, hoping to find, anything that would give some sign, to let Gavin know, that it was all alright. ”Get out of here!” The detective hissed, making the doctor, leave the room quickly with his tail between his legs. Gavin Reed, turns the rest of his body, facing Nines. As he reaches up towards the face, of the android, he hears a distant voice. Calling out for him, slowly getting louder, and louder. ” _Gavin… Wake up… You’re safe… Wake up…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful! *Chef kisses*


	9. The Shadows of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and other.

Gavin woke up, panting, the sweat on his, chest, forehead glisten in the shine of the neon lights. The detective’s breath quicken, tears forming, building up. But not falling down, the cheeks. The pulse, beating hard, creating a very loud noise in the head, of the man. He shifted his gaze, seeing the android, sitting, on the edge of the bed. Almost scaring, the sleep deprived man, he pushed himself up, leaning against the headboard. Pushing his shoulders, spine into it as much, as he could. Feeling the cold wall, against the scalp, the coldness, slither its way up, the curls of his hair. His fingers feeling the soft fabric, covering the bed. Feeling every groove, thread, seam. ” _Gavin…_ ” A voice spoke softly, breaking the detective’s attention, to the fabric. Gavin repositioned, his stare, working his way up the hand, the white, almost translucent meeting the synthetic skin. He checked for anything, _anything_ to be looking, like scars, bruises. The detective’s eyes, meeting Nines’, the android’s LED, lighting up the right side of his face, painting it softly, with its yellow glow. Gavin Reed let out a deep breath, inhaling, exhaling. Pushing his fingers, through the greasy locks of hair. The LED shifted from the amber, to azure, shifting the light in the room. A vague, touch, so light it hardly could have been felt. The warmth lingered on his skin, the human in the room, let out another silent sigh. Letting his shoulders fall down, as Gavin tried to calm his breathing. The detective felt, how all his emotions, were jumbled, his thoughts, not making sense.

Gavin let out, a silent curse under his breath, standing up, clenching his hands, releasing them, letting them fall to his side. He looked out, of the window, pushing the blinds aside. Feeling the cold, condensations, of the glass against his finger tips. Hearing the rustling of the sheets, the light steps, of the other, walking closer to him. He let out, shaky breath, feeling the tremble. Resting, breathing, anything to make, the time stop. Looking out, of the window, seeing how the rain, was coming down, covering the city with a fog, the source of light, being the neon lights, peaking trough. His warm breath, against the window, covering, with a light mist. Making his reflection, even more clear, for the man to see. Dark circles, under his eyes. Not hiding, the fact, that he is insomniac. Gavin curled his hands, turning them into fist. Making his knuckles white, then releasing them. Hoping, that it would make, the tremors go away, only calming them, so slightly. He was standing there, in the dark, just waiting for the other man to say something, do something. ”Which year, is it?” Gavin whispers, his voice still trembling, as he doesn't want to hear, doesn’t want it, to be _real_. Nines, lifting a hand, towards the face of his partner. Looking at the detective, with a pair of kind eyes, turning Gavin’s head, closer to his. Gavin Reed feels a soft, warm, touch, as the tears falls, on his cheek, trailing down the hand of the android. Letting himself feel _something_ , something that he absolutely not used to feel. Safe, yet scared.

The detective, took a deep breath, looking up at, Nines. Meeting the android’s, blue eyes, seeing how he tried, to reach out, trying to figure out, what’s going on, inside the detective’s head. Gavin’s fingers, searched for Nines’, touching his hand, again. This time, with more force. Somehow, trying to connect with him, seeing how, the synthetic retracted, showing the white, almost translucent skin underneath. Nines, meeting Gavin in the middle, feeling each others pulse. One beating, quickly, the other, soft, almost not there. But both of them, getting calmer and calmer, by each second, their pulses fading into, the same beat. ”What _year_?” He whispered, again, leaning closer, and closer to the other man. ” _2039_ ” Nines answers, rubbing his thumb softly, over Gavin’s cheek.

The street lights, neon lights, creating shadows, through the blinds, on both of the men. The neon lights, casting, a blue glow, all over the room, dancing with the shadows, giving the bedroom, a tranquil light. The shadows, grow even larger, slowly engulfing, the men. Leaving them, standing by the window, in each others, embrace, as the night continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel, coming🌝


End file.
